Bus Ride
by Kenixfalcon
Summary: Mitchsen AU. Beca is taking a bus ride to cool herself off when she met a harassed Aubrey. [Beca x Aubrey]
1. Chapter 1: Bus Ride

**AU where Beca didn't know Aubrey. She was in a mess and went for her ride in the bus to cool off where she met Aubrey. Unexpected happening when a guy tried to harass Aubrey.**

It was the usual sunny day in Barden. But Beca wasn't feeling it. She walked down the road towards the bus stop feeling like a mess. After having to dealt with her father and school work, Beca thought that getting herself the internship at Sound Volume would at least help her in directing her towards her dream. But it had been 2 months into the internship and she was still running as a coffee girl. She felt like she was wasting her time with the internship entirely. She doesn't think that she was making any progress at all. She just needs to get away for a bit.

Standing at the bus stop, it brought her back to the times where she had to accompany her mom for grocery shopping. Beca loves riding the bus. It toured around the town and the breeze seemed to work like magic and take away Beca's worries. It brought back a part of her when her mom was still around. They would go around town whenever they need to get something. Or just hop on the bus and gazed at the town view, observing people and chatting along.

Taking a seat by the window, Beca screened through the passenger out of habit before she stared out at the town. There was no one else but only a hunk that looked like the typical frat boy. 2 stops later, Beca was already feeling better going through such routine again. Even though it felt nowhere as home like the small town where she used to stay with her mom, the scenic view of Georgia has managed to calm her down.

The next station, a beautiful blonde got in.

...

Aubrey had just finish a long day. Her meeting with the clients hasn't been going very well and to make things worst, her car chose to die today. Thankfully no delay was caused but she would still have to report to her father and conclude the entire meeting. She could easily call Chloe or Sebastian, her chauffeur to pick her up. But the blonde never liked being treated like a spoiled princess and she know that the red head has just burned a few nights into finishing her reports for her current medical case. She wouldn't want to disturb Chloe anymore. Plus, it had been awhile since she last rode a bus.

Aubrey boarded the bus when her dad called.

"Aubrey Posen speaking." Aubrey took the call. "Yes sir, I'm on the way back already. No, my car broke down. No, I didn't. I took the bus. Yes, sir. Another 30 minutes will do. Yes sir, I'll see you later." Aubrey was so focused on the call, she didn't realize someone's eye has already been on her.

"Hey cutie, you seemed really busy." A guy with slick black hair, popped up collar polo-T and ripped jeans approached her and smirks. "Wanna go grab a drink somewhere instead? I think you could use some, entertainment." The guy flexed his back while placing a hand on the railing.

Just looking at his smirk, Aubrey immediately wanted to just slap him. Not a bad way to release stress on a bad day after all. But the guy is near 7 feet tall and Aubrey is all alone. So Aubrey just rolled her eyes and looked away instead. "No thank you, not interested at all." But the guy wasn't backing down. He advances further and Aubrey was almost pinned. Getting super pissed, Aubrey kicked him in between the legs and shouted. "Mind your actions and have some respect!"

"Why you bitch!" The guy crouches in pain. He lashed in anger towards Aubrey, already attempting to punch. "You're gonna bloody pay for that!"

 _Oh man...I'm in deep trouble._ Aubrey covers her head, all ready to receive a blow. But, none came. Instead, she heard a yelp and someone fell with a grunt. Opening her eyes, she saw this tiny brunette, staring furiously at the fallen guy cradling his jaw.

"You heard the lady. Back off you douche!"

"Stay out of this you midget! Before you end up in a pulp."

"I'm warning you one last time. Back off!" Beca crossed her arms and barks at the guy.

The guy did stepped back a little, still eyeing at both of them intensely. Beca is not afraid about being intimidated. That word is basically a non existence in her dictionary. The glare that Beca gave could fend people away easily even though she is just 5 feet tall. And hearing herself being called midget had just triggered her anger and intensified her glare. Beca stood in front of Aubrey, ready to strike and protect if the guy ever decided to launch his attack.

The bus came to a stop at the next station. "Hey you! Get out of the bus before I call the uniforms on you." The bus driver shouted to the back after seeing all that happened through his rear mirror. The guy dashed off and exited the vehicle while grunting, glaring at the girls till the last minute.

"Heyy, you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Beca returned her attention to Aubrey after confirming that the guy has left and the bus starts moving again.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for that." Aubrey replies while taking in her savior that she didn't manage to get a good look during the commotion just now. Now that she really sees her, Aubrey is impressed. Not by the appearance. But by the actions of this stranger.

Her shining knight is a brunette that is no more than just 5 feet, wearing a black leather jacket, skinny jeans that basically wraps her curves just nicely and combat boots that matches with her attire perfectly. She has punked eye make up that is excessive but suits her well, a fair amount of ear accessories and a headphone that hangs around her neck and a smirk that comes really naturally to her. Her brown hair was messy but the good kind of messy. It brings out the beauty of her eyes cause this girl probably have the mistiest grey eye ever. Okay, maybe now she is impressed by her appearance as well. This girl was cute! Aubrey would usually go for someone that was more of a feminine and more of a conventional kind of look? But this girl intrigued her. Never mind the height, this brunette literally brings herself like she owned the world. And Aubrey was always up for a challenged look. Damn!

Realized that she might be staring too long, Aubrey offered a handshake. "Aubrey Posen. Sorry to have pulled you into the situation. I hope he didn't hurt you too"

"Beca Mitchell. No worries on that M'Lady." Beca took Aubrey's hand smirking again. "Girls gotta do what girls do. Though you probably had the situation under control, I wouldn't wanna see a pretty lady like you get beaten up. That guy has a steel face is what Iwould say." Beca winces while shaking her fist, acting hurt. Trying to ease the atmosphere of what just happened.

"Hehe, I'm flattered by your comment Beca." Aubrey finally relaxed and smile. "I know a cafe next street that serves some nice coffee, a thanks for your heroic act. But I'm in a hurry to someplace. Do you have some time after an hour or so?"

"It wasn't much of a heroic act." Beca waved her hand. "But a nice place with good coffee is really tempting. I have to run some stuff later as well. I could use your offer tomorrow if that's fine with you?" Beca hands her phone to Aubrey to let her punch in her number, called her so that Aubrey has her number as well before Aubrey exits the vehicle. Beca sat back at her seat grinning.

 _The bus ride did a better job than usual._

 **Have never written a one shot before but I really like Mitchsen so I am giving it a go. I hope this is alright though I get that it is kinda short. Please review on it. I might have another one up for this as well.**


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Break

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favourites! It really motivates. This fic will end at Chapter 3 and You are My Perfect Pitch is still ongoing, just that I had a clash in ideas and gotta sort that out. Send me some ideas if you have any too. It might help ^^**

* * *

Beca was busy with her mixes when Aubrey texted her later that day.

Stacie, her roommate/best friend yelled across the kitchen. "Beca! Your phone is buzzing like hell!"

Beca pulled herself away from the table and trotted to the kitchen. When she attempt to grab her phone, Stacie lifted the phone over her head. "Before that, answer me first. Who is this Aubrey Posen? How did you get to know a Posen?

Beca jumps and grabbed it with precision. "Dude! Gimme my phone!". Yeah, she's short. But that doesn't mean she's not athletic.

She rested on the counter top, reading the text with a grin on her face. There were a few texts and miss calls from the studio and her dad. But it's the last message that Beca was interested in.

 _Meet you tomorrow at 2pm. Coffee Break is down the street by the park. Just tell them that you are a friend of Aubreys' and they will bring you to my usual table. =)_

 _Aubrey_

Noticing the expression on her usually cool friend, Stacie grabbed Beca and started tickling. "Answer me!"

Struggling to get out of Stacie's grab, Beca admitted defeat.

"She's someone I met. Why are you interrogating me on this anyway?"

"Hello?!" Stacie exclaims. "The Posen family are like the richest family in Georgia? How could you not even know when you met a Posen? Even the record company you are interning in now rents studios from them!" Stacie was shocked that her amazingly updated buddy in all music and entertainment is unknown to the fact that the Posen family literally owns half of the record studios in Georgia.

"Owh...Well, how the hell would I know?! I don't go on E!Network as frequently as you do." Beca grabbed some soda and walked to the couch with Stacie following. "Well, even if I did meet a Posen, what's the big deal about it? She's just a person, and I saved her ass the other day. That's all"

"Okay then." Submitted to whatever Beca had just said, she sat on the opposite couch. Still curious about the texts. "What did Ms. Aubrey Posen have said that made you, my usually poker faced buddy grinned like an idiot?"

"I did not!" Beca threw a pillow at Stacie which she caught easily with her long slender arm. "She merely invited me for coffee to thank me."

" _Right..._ " Stacie nodded, laying on the couch, thinking about how to lay out the information. "From what I have known, The Posen family runs on very strict rules. The head of the family, Colonel Posen used to work in the military before he started his own business in property. They usually do things that are basically only beneficial to them and their children are to follow his footsteps and never to dishonor the family. I heard that their parents had a whole blueprint planned out from the moment they are born till their deathbed. Though I've heard their children are pretty humble and there is an odd one out, I still suggest that you raise your guard up. I don't know what might happen. But, you know...handling with business people was never true and easy. I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

Taking in everything, Beca is grateful that Stacie had her back. She genuinely worries about Beca. She was always a sweetie anyways, taking care of Beca and all. But something about this beautiful blonde kinda got Beca's interest. It's the way she wouldn't backed down even thought she knows she's probably gonna take a blow. Like the kind that would do what's right, instead of submitting to what the situation expects. "Alright, I will have a look out on that. If there is anything fishy going on, I'll let you know asap." Beca smiles. "And thanks Stace, for giving me a heads up. Just a hunch, but I think this Posen might just be the black sheep of the family. I'm basically a nobody, I doubt that there is any benefactor of me for her. So, she didn't even need to thank me." Beca shrugged.

"No worries Becs, always here to help. I hope your instincts are right as well." Stacie was about to stand and head to her room when she recalled Beca's grin previously.

"What about that grin you were having just now anyways?" Stace teases.

"What grin? I don't know what you're talking about." Beca avoided.

"Oh god. You're crushing! That's so cute! Is she pretty? The little black sheep of yours?" Beca rolls her eyes.

"I'm not crushing and I am not cute! But yeah, she's really pretty. Painfully gorgeous actually."

"This girl must be lucky to have that coming from you." Stacie was shocked. Beca had never really showed interest in anyone before. Mainly because she is so focus making a career and a name for herself. Badass Mitchell has game, but she just tends to ignore it since most of the girls who approached her were pretty much sluts.

"So a coffee date, isn't it?" Beca shrugs, trying hard to ignore Stacie's tease.

"Well yeah...she said she wants to repay me for saving her. And she said that the coffee is good. You know I'm a sucker for good coffee."

"Yeah, but you are much more of a sucker for pretty girls too" Beca seriously wants to wipe that grin off Stacie's face.

"Gosh, lay it off me now. I'm just gonna meet someone for coffee. It's not a matchmaking session for heaven sake!"

Stacie stopped her tease and surrendered. She gave Beca the "you deserve it" smirk and went into the kitchen while Beca got back to her phone and replied " _At your command, M'lady."_ Remembering to add the smirk emoticon at the end of the message.

...

Aubrey is back at her apartment in the evening but she was somehow still in daze. She couldn't get the image of Beca out of her mind. It might be that smirk of hers. Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about it. It wasn't the kind of smirk that disgusted her like the douche before. It was a smirk that shows confidence and charm. And Beca taking up on that guy? Totally winning Aubrey's attention.

"Bree, what do you want for dinner?" Chloe walks out of the kitchen smiling, coffee at hand. But seeing her friend staring into space, Chloe got worried. "Are you alright? Was it work? The client? Your dad?"

"I'm alright" Aubrey replied, she said on auto pilot. Her phone rang and she looked at it with anticipation. Reading the reply from Beca made her blushed instantly.

"Alright, Posen. Spill it" Chloe said, crossing her arms. "From the moment you entered that door, you have been tuning out. You have been sitting on the couch for a full 10 minutes without even taking your jacket off and constantly smiling while you are in deep thoughts. You were literally blushing when you were on your phone just now! Nothing of that screams the organized, clear minded, out spoken Aubrey Posen that I know at all. So what the hell is happening!?"

"Nothing much really. It's just that I was cat called by a douche, kicked him in his crotch, almost got beaten up by him when a young, brave, courageous and beautiful brunette came in to save the day." Aubrey replied, all while she was in her day dreaming mode.

Chloe is flabbergasted! Aubrey had almost got herself beaten up? Well, that wasn't the point. The main point is there was someone who succeeded to swoon her very high standard, not easily impressed friend and even earned herself compliments?!

"Wha- what? Thank goodness you're not hurt, Bree."

"Yeah, she said the same thing as well." Aubrey smiled looking at Chloe, clearly still dreaming. Chloe snapped her fingers in front of Aubrey. "Alright, wake up from your trance now. How pretty exactly is this young brunette?" Chloe sat down and asked in excitement. She has never seen Aubrey like this before. Or more like she hasn't seen her being this head over heals over someone for a long time. Aubrey had basically drilled herself through college and uni to get the Law Degree her father wanted her to. And her being gay didn't helped the process at all. There were a few decent dates that Chloe remembered but most of the girls that dated Aubrey were bitches who were only after her money.

Aubrey gave up the information of what exactly happened and Chloe is impressed by the actions of Beca as well. Knowing Aubrey for 7 years, of course she would be attracted to an alternate bad ass girl who will stand up for what she thinks is right.

"She sounds like a pretty cool person. I hope your date goes well tomorrow~"

"It- It's not a date! I am merely thanking her for saving me, that's all!" Aubrey crossed her arm and pouted, trying hard to cover the pink blush that is arising.

"Yeah, _merely_ thanking her. That's nice of you~" Chloe teases

"Yes, and that will be the end of our conversation." Aubrey regained her composure and goes to her room after taking her jacket off.

Chloe let it pass but grins. She clearly has something else in mind now.

* * *

 **A/N: Any idea how will the date go? Or you have better idea of how it should go? Read and Review please. Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's a Date?

**A/N:** **To all the readers, thanks for the favorites and follows! I know, sorry for taking such a long time. Semester had been treating me "well". And to Alexandra 1493, I think I could do another chapter for you. But it might take awhile. I'm sorry I'm not the best updater. But I'll make sure it's worth your wait! Cheers!**

Beca shifted her leather jacket in front of the mirror by the door one last time before she took the keys to her car.

Stacie comes out yawning, looking half awake. "Looking good Becs, ready for the date?"

Beca shakes her head in defeat. "I've told you Stace, it's not a date."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Just enjoy it. I'll be out tonight so feel free to use the space!"

"I'm off. I'll get some milk on the way back, we are running low" Beca groans, grabbed her bag and left their shared apartment.

...

Beca walks into Coffee Break at half past one. She didn't even know why she is half an hour early. Beca Mitchell doesn't care to be on time unless it's work which she have to. But she also didn't want to run in and find that gorgeous Aubrey has been waiting for her. I think that is what amazes Beca. Why did she cared so much about someone waiting up for her? But since she has reached, she couldn't care less as well.

The place indeed has really nice atmosphere, not too crowded with some soft Jazz playing at the back. She orders a double shot cappuccino and allow the plump blonde waitress which she introduced herself as Fat Amy guide her to a corner booth by the window with the view of the park.

"So what's your deal with blondie?" Fat Amy asks as she sends her coffee over.

"What deal?" Beca's confuse. Wondering whom the blondie she's referring to. Aubrey?

"Aubrey. She never have someone seated on her table before. This table" Fat Amy points it down on the table. "It's Aubrey Posen exclusive only. People that are allowed to sit here is usually her red head best friend or someone brought in by her personally."

"Oh, not sure about that" Beca shrugs "I just kinda save her ass getting busted on the bus and she offered to buy me a coffee."

"Well, you got some guts then. No wonder blondie took a liking on ya. Just make sure you don't hurt my buddy or I'll eat you like a cheesecake!" Fat Amy states it clearly.

"Nope, don't intend to." Beca shakes her head with her hands up. _What's with this person?!_

Fat Amy left her to be, knowing that she has made her point. Beca then takes out her laptop and got into musical mode.

...

"Do I look alright?" A question Aubrey has been asking Chloe since she woke up at 7.

"For the 100th time, Aubrey. Y-E-S!" Chloe assured.

Chloe sits Aubrey down and grabs her hand, squeezing it a little. "Bree, you are amazing. Don't worry about it. Just enjoy the date or repay meet up or whatever you call it. I'm really happy y'know. You, being nervous and giddy but not because of work or your family."

"I don't even know why I'm so nervous. I'm a freaking grown woman!"

"Don't care about that. Are you looking forward to meet this girl?" Aubrey nodded.

"Well, that's all that matters then. Go for it, enjoy it! I'll wanna hear details from you later" Chloe winks and Aubrey can feel heat radiating from her cheek at the thought of _details_ with Beca.

"I don't want to-"

"You're running late now" Chloe cuts her off and pulls her into a hug. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be around the whole day." Knowing that there is a possibility that Aubrey would freak out and run out halfway. Chloe puts off all plans and will be on call all day just in case that really happen.

"Okays" Aubrey puts on her coat. "I'll be going then. Wish me luck."

"Be yourself and you won't even need it." Chloe kisses her on the cheek as she see her off.

...

Aubrey took the bus again this time. She didn't feel like driving especially when she couldn't contain how nervous she is. The bus stops across the park so Aubrey got off, walks over to Coffee Break. The park is quite empty at this time, just a few kids playing around and a couple sitting by the tree far away. Aubrey is feeling nauseous at some point, sure. But she is feeling damn great now, smiling widely. Chloe is right. Enjoy it, that's all that matters. Even if it's probably just a once off kinda meet up.

Halfway across the park, Aubrey is beaming like an idiot, spreading her arms wide, she swirls in circles along the way. Beca had coincidentally shift her gaze towards the park to take a break from her concentration on her laptop and saw the happy cheerful Aubrey. Beca chuckles at that sight. She is beginning to like seeing Aubrey's smile.

The moment Aubrey steps into the coffee shop, time seems to have just slow down instantly. Naturally, Aubrey's every movement brings attention to her. The way Aubrey tucks her hair behind as she enters, smiling brightly. Beca's heart pounding against her rib cage as she sees Aubrey take confident but elegant steps towards the counter. It sound entirely cliche. Like a scene out of a romance movie or a chick flick. Aubrey's hair curled perfectly, she have her dress pressed to perfection and her lips carries one of the sweetest smile Beca has ever seen. A smile that is shy but yet it shows grace and eagerness. _Hope that she means that she is eager for the date! It's just-_ Beca don't want to think otherwise. She is getting more and more attracted to the blonde every second passes by. It's amazing how much pull Aubrey has on her. Beca haven't known her for even a week but literally wants to just hold her hand. Right there, right now and kiss her. _Oh my god...did that just crossed my mind?!_

Aubrey walks over to the booth after ordering a Flat white and some puff pastries.

"Hey, you're early"

"Nope, I actually just reached a few minutes ago"

"Really? You usually finishes coffee within a few minutes?" Aubrey raised her brows and chuckle. A sound that Beca feels that she wouldn't get bored hearing.

"Alright, you caught me." Beca's smirks but definitely impressed. "I want to reach earlier and have a look at this cafe you highly recommended."

"Yeah, I really like coming here on weekends when works not killing me. Since it's near to my place, I could just take the bus"

"It's a really nice place indeed."

Conversation flows smoothly. Varies from work to ambitions to hobbies. They enjoy the puff pastry and sometime later Fat Amy came to join in as well.

...

By the shaded corner of the shop, sits a pony tailed character in dark sunglasses, cap and a brown coat that has been spying on the 2 ladies over the "huge" menu. Chloe: wanting to see whom is this mysterious brunette that has succeeded in catching her best friends interest over her heroic act. Well, also to have a look out for Aubrey in case she decide to run away from it mid way. Chloe would be there to advice her otherwise. Over the half hour, she sees every interaction that the two share fills with joy and laughter. Even when they are not talking, the smiles on their faces shows that they are comfortable with each other.

Beca is about to show Aubrey the mixes that she's working when the same douche from the bus yesterday appeared by the corner of their table, wearing the same dorky smirk.

"So, apparently you 2 know each other. Mind if i join in?"

Both Beca and Aubrey scowls the moment they see him there.

"No, thank you. We are enjoying our coffee very much without your companion." Aubrey replies politely, not wanting to get into another mess.

"Aww, c'mon. It'll be fu-!" The guy invites himself to sit down beside Aubrey but before he could finish his sentence, Beca stands up, clearly annoyed by his actions. She grabs his hand and shoves him away.

"Haven't you learnt your lesson? Are you deaf or did you not hear the lady? She said no! Can't take no as an answer?" Beca is pissed. She is fed up needing to take shit from guys who don't know when to stop.

"I won't let you get in the way this time, midget!" The guy is clearly furious. But Beca ain't backing down without a fight. She is having the time of her life with a stunning lady and she is not allowing a stupid idiot to ruin the date. Opps! It's a date now I think...She have her guard up, ready to dodge and punch anytime when a shade of red came into view. There, standing in front of Beca, one arm on the hip is no other than the great sidekick, Chloe Baele. Beca can see that Fat Amy is also heading this way. _Great~ at least we have some back up now._

"Nuh uh" Chloe gestures. "You are messing with the wrong person, Boy."

Beca isn't sure what's happening. But maybe this red head knows Aubrey. Chloe's saying something about security when Beca could no longer take the petty verbal fights ringing by her ears. She heads straight the the guy, grabs him by the collar, kneed him in the stomach and sneers straight at him. "I'll state it clear once and for all, you bird head! You are bothering precious time of mine spending with a lovely and gorgeous lady. Now get lost so that I can enjoy my date or you'd better wished you've never met me!" Beca pushes him back. In struggle, that idiot manage to land a kick right in Beca's stomach before 2 men in black appears from the back and caught him.

"You blew a hole in me, you bitch!" Beca groans, hugging her stomach

Beca's rage is uncalled for but she couldn't stand having thick skinned guys pestering when a girl has already clearly rejected. She turns, trying hard to hide the pain cause all 3 girls are looking at her, mouth agape. _Ooh, yikes! I've forgotten that they are still here.._

Aubrey is both stunned an shocked. She shuts her mouth instantly when Beca got kicked and rushes over, making sure that she is fine.

"Woah, I now know why Bree thinks you're damn hot." Chloe whispers

"Dayuumm, you've just earned yourself a place of honor in me Becky!" Fat Amy cheers like she saw a champion.

"Uhmm, thanks" Beca forces an awkward smile.

"Matt, Tank. Get him out of here and make sure he knows whom he has been dealing with" Chloe instructs and off the guys went.

Knowing what is going to happen, Aubrey starts to freak out. "Chlo! I don't wan-"

"Don't worry Aubrey" Chloe assures. "They are just telling him off." *wink*

"So-!" Chloe claps her hand, ready to head off when Aubrey realizes her clothing choice.

"Uhh, Chlo...What's with your outfit?"

"Ohh!" Chloe muttered. "The weather forecast says that it's sunny today but it might rain too. So I've got myself prepared." Aubrey is skeptical about it but before she could ask further, Chloe rushes on. "Everything is settled now. I'll be taking the Latte I ordered, Amy. I'll see you back home Bree. Nice meeting you, Beca!"

Aubrey acknowledges, smirks as Chloe takes her leave, knowing what she has been up to. Aubrey reminds herself to thank Chloe when she gets home before returning her attention to Beca who is taking her seat, in pain and very confuse. Aubrey explains that Chloe is her best friend, Matt and Tank is her personal body guard but she seldom call upon them. Not wanting to be the protected princess.

Despite her dislike in needing the protection by her family, Aubrey is grateful that Chloe actually came. But now she is more worried about the beat up brunette.

"That's a harsh kick. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be" Beca manages herself. "Gotta send clear message to dudes like this"

"So if I heard it right, did you just say that this is a date?" Aubrey smirks.

"Well, that sort of came out." Beca figures that since she had blurted it out, she might as well go all the way. "I'm serious that no one should be treated with disrespect, nevertheless a guy or girl. Though I'm definitely biased for you cause I swear, you are drop dead gorgeous."

"It's not like I don't want to continue our chat cause I'm enjoying every moment of it. But since our meet up has been interrupted. And I won't be the best company in this condition" Beca is confident that Aubrey has mutual affections for her but she's still nervous, asking Aubrey out. And her stomach is really screaming in pain. "Would you allow me to take you out on a real date? Say, tomorrow night at 7?"

"I would love to." Aubrey couldn't hide her smile. And Beca loves it.

"Great!" Jumping with joy internally, Beca beams with satisfaction though she's certain that her face shows otherwise.

...

Beca drops Aubrey off at her place since Aubrey took the bus. Chivalrously, Beca opens the door for Aubrey and escorts her in even when Aubrey insist that she should go to the doctor fast.

Still worried, Aubrey asks "Are you sure you don't want to have that checked? It's a heavy blow and I can see you wincing while you walk."

"Give it a night rest and it'll be fine. I'll make sure that I'm back in shape cause I still have a date with you" Beca charms her way in.

"You sure have a way around words, don't you? Do you always go around saving people or was I lucky to meet you?"

"Not sure who's the lucky one here, cupcake. I'll see you at 7 tomorrow" Beca does the bow before she heads off, almost tripping over the flower pot by the side of the lane. When she is finally in her car, she send a text to Stacie before she drives away in cloud nine.

 _Guess you were right about it being a date. Cause I'm gonna need some advice. And some painkiller!_

 **A/N: So, hope you all liked it. Where would it be the ideal date place?**

 **Don't forget to follow and review. Cheers! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4: Just so glad I met you

**A/N Guys, I understand it has been long since I last updated. Been trying to work with life and not to mention that I don't have a Beta reader, hence, a lot of insecurities in uploading. So, all mistakes are mine and just hope you guys enjoy aites.**

Lying on her bed, Beca's ecstatic! Why? Thinking back on the incident at Coffee Break, Beca was positive that Aubrey was the odd one out in her family. She's independent, confident, talented, attractive, passionate. The list of compliments just goes on and on.

And most importantly, Beca was going to have a date with Aubrey Posen tomorrow! Beca does a triumphant punch till she realized that she was still in pain.

"Ow! Damn, that hurt!" Beca shouted, putting pressure on the sore area.

"As heroic as you made it sound, you look like a mess now" Stacie came in with a cup of water and hands the painkiller to Beca.

"Shut up"

The moment Beca reached home, Stacie was seated on the couch waiting for her already. Stacie knew something good was gonna happen from their meet up. Well, Beca being kicked technically isn't something good. But at least she landed herself a solid date now. And they immediately started their brainstorming. Beca was so stubborn, she wouldn't rest till she was sure that she has the perfect date planned. Stacie could see that her very cool friend really want to impress Aubrey.

"So, you're serious about this girl huh?" Though Beca has assured Stacie that Aubrey were unlike her family members, Stacie still wanna make sure that her buddy were in good hands.

"Yeah, I think I am" Beca wonders.

"You think?"

"Aubrey is great. She's beautiful and talented. Her father wants her to take up Law, which she did. But she doesn't live by her dad's rule. She took music as additional curriculum and wishes to start her own academy one day." Beca stated.

"Sounds like a great person. What are you worried about?"

"Exactly!" Beca sat up. "She is amazing! And I just wonder, what did she see in me? Just me saving her always? Anyone else could do that!"

"Hey! Don't let your insecurities take over now." Stacie sat by her side.

"You, Beca Mitchell is a great person." Stacie made sure that she gets her message across. "You don't live by anyone else's rule as well, you have a dream and are willing to pursue it nevertheless. You strive to be the best even though your given conditions aren't supportive. You're courageous not only because you saved someone's ass but you're courageous in life! If you asked me, Aubrey Posen caught herself a good deal."

"You really think so?" Beca questioned.

"Yes!" Stacie exclaimed, sending a slap on Beca's arms

"Oww! What's that for!?"

"To make sure you remember that." Stacie winks and walked away laughing.

Seeing Stacie walked out, Beca was really glad she has Stacie's mental support. Just as she's about to lie back down to rest, her phone rang.

 _Aub: Hey, how are you feeling? Are you sure you will be fine tomorrow?_

 _Becs: Sup, miss me already? *Smirks*_

 _Aub: Yeah right, just making sure that I'm not getting ditched tomorrow!_

 _Becs: Really? Cause I miss your smile already._

 _Aub: Flirter! I'm serious. Are you feeling alright?_

 _Becs: I'm serious too. You have a gorgeous smile. =) I'm resting on my bed now. The painkiller_

 _should do its work._

 _Aub: I really don't mind changing to other day if you are still pain. I want to enjoy a date with you_

 _when you are well and not sore. =)_

 _Becs: Right on, M'lady. You'll see your knight in armour at your door tomorrow. Just wondering if we could change the timing to 5pm instead?_

 _Aub: Your request is granted. What are you planning?_

 _Beca: You shall know tomorrow. Wear casual and l'll see you, M'lady._

Beca hands started to sweat as the message was typed out. She has the perfect date planned but she's still nervous. Avoid thinking too much, Beca runs her plan over her head once again then heads to sleep immediately.

...

"Alright, how do I look" Beca asked, walking towards Stacie in the kitchen.

"Great as usual. Even I would date you now dude" Stacie winks while sipping her 'cranberry juice'

"What? I'm that un-datable now?"

"Yeah, if you don't stop working your ass and take a breather. Then you are half way there."

"Shut up and stick with the plan okay? I'll admit. I really like this girl, alright" Beca made sure that Stacie was on track with her and then they both left the house.

...

"You're back. I thought you had a meeting today?" Chloe wondered when she saw Aubrey walking in.

"Uhh, yeah. But I took off early. Beca changed the time to 5pm instead"

"Oh my god!" Chloe squealed. "Why are you still standing there?! You've got to get ready!"

Chloe was as excited as Aubrey was. She saw how Aubrey turned into a mush yesterday. Everything that came out from Aubrey after was how beautiful Beca was, how brave Beca was and how incredible Beca was. Chloe just hope that this girl would really be The Girl for Aubrey.

Just then, Chloe heard the knock at the door. She went and get it and there stood Beca Mitchell. Hands in the jacket, rocking back and forward.

 _Clearly, she's nervous. That's a good sign and kinda cute too_

"You're early. Aubrey is getting ready. Come in and have a seat first!" Chloe squish hugged Beca before she opens the door fully (You should see Beca's shocked face. So funny!)

Beca sat on the couch, facing Chloe. Not knowing how to start a conversation, Beca awkwardly stared at the surroundings while Chloe studied Beca.

"So, you saved Aubrey twice"

"Yeah, that kinda happened. I bet she's very much capable in handling the situation herself. I was just meddling with it." Beca nervously rubbed her neck.

"Now, I'll be concise, Mitchell." Chloe tuned into her formal mode. "I've heard a good deal of you from Aubrey and have seen you in action as well. I'm guessing that you probably hold similar interest with Aubrey and I believe that you could bring happiness to her because I saw it with my very own eyes. Aubrey likes you. Now, what about you?"

"Uhmm, I really like her too." Being taken aback by the sudden confrontation, Beca didn't know how to reply. But she really does like Aubrey. It has been years since Beca felt the desire to impress someone. Well, work apart. The people that she met doesn't show the passion and determination in life. So much so that their lifestyle has been rubbing off her and caused her to feel demotivated.

But, AUBREY!

It had only been a few days since they've met and she has already felt such strong attraction to her. Beca knows clearly that it's something other than lust. And if time permitted her, she would absolutely take time and get to know Aubrey further, possibly asking her to be her girlfriend in the coming future.

"Good. Cause I treat Aubrey like family and if I ever hear her getting sad because of you." Chloe's eyes were dead serious now. "You know you're about to get it from me. Got it?"

"Sure do." Beca's face was still blank but slowly, she nodded. "You have my word."

 _Why is everyone threatening me? First Fat Amy and now red head!? Someone save me!_

It was like her calling were answered. Aubrey came out just in time to stop Chloe from any other form of interrogations.

"Oh, you're here already." Aubrey was wearing a simple T and jeans but she still looked heavenly. "Chlo, why didn't you call me?"

"Oh! We were just, getting to know each other" Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, uhh. Are we good to go?" Beca asked bluntly, still in dazed from the sight of Aubrey. Clumsily, Beca rushed over to the door while saying goodbye to Chloe. "It was uhh, nice meeting you, Chloe"

Aubrey couldn't stop smiling when she saw how adorable Beca was being, all flustered and nervous. Seeing badass Beca impressed her. But nervous Beca flattered her and gave her butterflies in her stomach.

And when Aubrey saw the vehicle Beca had guided her to, she was completely floored. It had indefinitely taken her by surprise cause parking in front of her was a Kawazaki Ninja 500 instead of the previous Ram truck.

Noticing the change of expression, Beca explains nervously. "You've told me you never got a chance before but you've always wanted to try. So, I borrowed it from a friend of mine." Gritting her teeth, Beca was not sure why she was so worried. Like every single muscle were shaking. But the moment excitement and smile came upon Aubrey's face. Her confidence regained.

"Where will we be heading to?" Aubrey asked after realizing that she don't know anything about the date apart from needing to wear casual.

"It's a surprise." Beca smirks and passed the helmet to Aubrey.

"You ready for this ride, M'lady?"

Aubrey was curious and slightly skeptical but simply took the helmet replied with similar smirk.

"Ready when you are, my Knight"

It was the most satisfying ride Aubrey ever had. The ride was smooth all along. Cooling wind stroked against her face, having her hands around Beca made her felt safe and alive. They drove out to the brink of Georgia and the view was beautiful. Endless greens were in sight before Beca took a turning and went up the mountain route. The twist and turn around was a new thrill for Aubrey. She always wanted to shout out on such rides!

With Aubrey's hand around Beca, she enjoyed the ride as much. She _might_ have sped slightly faster than usual, just to feel Aubrey's arm tighten a little on every turn. (I know, Beca's just so evil. Right?) And the carefree laughter coming from Aubrey puts her into the best mood ever.

Beca slowed down and stopped at the viewing platform where both got off the bike. Aubrey walked to the edge of the platform, mesmerized by the endless view in front of her.

"This is just… Wow, Beca! We can see everything from here." Aubrey said in awe-struck. "Look! We can even view the sea from here!"

With the evening sun shining upon Aubrey, Beca was once again captivated by the sight of the young blonde in front of her. She walked over to Aubrey and told her.

"You, takes my breath away. The evening sun is in no comparison to your radiant." Beca can't believe that she was saying such corny words out. If she ever saw a couple saying this, she would have gagged instantly. But it wasn't some couple, it was her! Freaking Beca Mitchel was the one saying it! These cheesy lines from those rom-com movies. She was laying it all out because she was so enchanted by Aubrey.

Beca looked at Aubrey, face slightly tainted pink with the evening glow, she slowly inches in. Then, there came a voice from behind that broke tension!

"My my…Beca. I didn't peg you as one that would use such pick-up lines"

There stood Stacie, hands folded and indefinitely smirk laughing all the way.

Aubrey was fully red by now, embarrassed at getting caught red handed but also wondering. Who's this tall brunette? Beca turned back to face Stacie, trying not use her killer stare. TRYING being the keyword here.

 _I am so killing you when I get back, Stace!_

"You must be Aubrey Posen." Stacie approached and offered her hand which Aubrey took hesitantly.

"I'm Stacie. If you would kindly follow me, you will see what Beca has prepared for you" Stacie guided the still very confused Aubrey over to the other side of the platform. There stood a candle lighted table set up for just the 2 of them.

"We should probably eat first before the food gets cold" Beca suggested.

...

Beca was having the craziest/happiest/she couldn't even describe how she feels day ever! She's just…so glad that she met Aubrey. And one would say the same for Aubrey.

As the dinner went by, the sun starts setting. Stacie had seen how happy Beca were the whole time she's with Aubrey. She hasn't seen Beca laugh that freely since forever. Time seemed like endless to them and they always managed to find common ground to chat about. Just looking at them, Stacie smiled. She had never ever been happier for her best buddy.

The sky was getting darker as they started packing up. Beca cleared off the dishes into a garbage bag, tucked the chair and table nicely into her ram while Stacie and Aubrey chatted.

"I didn't really introduce myself well. I'm Stacie Conrad. Beca's friend since college. Hope you enjoyed your date today, Aubrey."

"Pleased to meet you Stacie. And yes, it has been a fantastic date today."

"Now, I'm not gonna ruin your date. But I just want to make my point clear. I have seen what effect you have on Beca today and I have never seen Beca that happy before. I believe you know very clearly that she likes you and I won't have you hurt her. Not that I think you would, but I'm just stating it out. You've heard me?"

Hearing what Stacie just told her, Aubrey smiled. "Beca is really lucky to have a friend like you. And I assure you, that I don't know what's in store for us in the future. But I am indeed very much attracted to Beca as well."

"Great, that's all I need to hear." Stacie finished her line, pleased and heads off to Beca with Aubrey slowly following behind her.

Managed to clamp everything in place, Beca saw Stacie and Aubrey heading over. "Thanks for everything, Stace"

"Don't mention it"

Stacie hugged Beca while whispering " _I'll be staying over at Dana's place today so the apartment is all yours"_ before she took off.

"I'll be taking the Kawazaki, Becs. You two can slowly drive down" Stacie grinned at Beca's really red face.

 **So, the date happened. What do you think? I might actually have an additional chapter coming up. Not quite a continuation but more like a sequel where Beca is going to propose to Aubrey. So, please do bear with me. As I said, I'm not the greatest uploader. Favourite if you liked it and review/comment please. Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5: 3 Years Ago

**A/N Hey guys, I know that it's been half a year. Apologies on the previous upload as well. Apparently there is some problem with spacing also. So you might find some periods here and there. But here it is, the final chapter!**

 **"Better Place" by Rachel Platten. Love this song and it fits perfectly. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Cheers!**

 **...**

 **Back at the platform**

Holding hand in hand, Beca walked Aubrey to the car. Subconsciously still thinking about what Stacie just told her.

As she was about to open the car door, Aubrey took Beca's hand in hers. Turning her around to face Aubrey, resulting with Beca leaning by the car.

"Thank you for everything today, Beca. It has been such an amazing night out with you. I have never been so happy in my life."

"I'm glad to hear that." Beca smiled happily.

"Being able to meet you was the best thing that ever happened to me. This might be seemed too fast but, would you be my girlfriend?"

Aubrey smiled and pulled Beca in for a heated kiss. "I thought you'd never ask."

Beca never expected the kiss. Well, in fact, she had never expected anything at all. Not even an answer. She was pushing her luck, hoping for the best. But at that instance, all thoughts were thrown away. Beca was entirely pinned against the car and she couldn't stop tasting Aubrey's soft lips. The space in between them fits in like puzzles that were meant to be with Aubrey spooning over Beca's small framed body. The need to breath broke the kiss but both were still embraced in each other arm, forehead to forehead. Not wanting to break the connection they've just established.

"Uhm, Stacie might have said that she will be staying over at a friend's house today, so…my place is free to stay." Beca stated shyly

Aubrey smirked at the shy brunette. Feeling naughty, Aubrey mischievously replied. "Well, let's not waste the opportunity provided then."

…

That was 3 years ago, when Beca and Aubrey have their first date, when Beca first asked Aubrey to be her girlfriend even though she thought she's probable crazy for even asking. That was 3 years ago, since Beca took a leap of faith to trust herself and Aubrey. And the newly built relationship had then become much more intimate and concrete. 3 years with Aubrey has been the greatest time Beca could ever wished for. It was filled with all emotions and each of the memory held dearly to Beca.

Aubrey and Beca have been through thick and thin together. They have cried in each other's arm the first time they broke up, they have celebrated Aubrey's biggest winning case, they have hugged each other so tightly when Beca missed Aubrey so much as she was crashing through her career, they shed tears of joy together when both their parents approved their relationship, they have dance around together when they moved into a new apartment, they have jumped in ecstasy when Aubrey managed to achieve her ambition in opening a music academy. They have hoped that time stood still as they looked at each other, under the mistletoe at their first Christmas.

Every single day was extremely precious to Beca. No matter how harsh the times were, they always tried to conquer it together. In the span of 3 years, their relationship had grown stronger and so did their career. Now, Aubrey's a partner with Joseph & Lauren while Beca had started her own record company, Creative Bass. The couple also own Dream Music Academy and assembled together an all girl's acapella group named "The Bella's". The academy even had soundtracks composed and has released their own volume of songs.

3 years ago, Beca fell in love with Aubrey. This love has only been growing greater over days. Beca would be filled with hope and love, always ready to strive for the best whenever she knows that Aubrey was there. And Beca hoped to provide the same to Aubrey. She wants to be the person that Aubrey would share her joy with. She wants to be the person to hold Aubrey in her arm and comfort whenever Aubrey was sad. She wants to be the person that could support Aubrey whenever needed. She wants to wake up in the morning to see Aubrey's beautiful face. She wants to be the luckiest person on earth. She wants to call Aubrey, her wife. She wants to marry Aubrey!

…

Beca walked into Brunch In and headed towards the 2 ladies waiting for her.

"Hey girls. Sorry that I ran a little late."

"It's alright, Becs." Stacie hugged Beca before sitting down beside a very worried Chloe.

"So, what's the emergency that you have called both of us out together?"

Usually Beca would call only either of them if anything happened. The last time Beca phoned them both was when Beca and Aubrey had a huge argument to the point that they broke up. Both girls were so worried that their beloved friends were never getting back together again.

"Don't fret. Nothing happened this time. Me and Aubrey are still together and I would never ever leave her!" Beca assured. Both her friends then relaxed themselves.

"I called you guys out cause I needed your help." Beca said nervously. She knew that Chloe and Stacie will be more than happy to help but the thought of marrying Aubrey still blows her mind!

"I want to propose to Aubrey. But I can't do it perfectly without your help."

Instantly, Chloe's face broke into her famous smile. "Omg, Beca!" Chloe would have tackled Beca down out of joy but the table was in the way. So, she settled with hugging the air out of Stacie instead.

"I'm so happy for you, Becs!" Stacie joined in after calming the red head down.

"I'm taking that it's a Yes from both of you" Happy that both her friends were as excited as she was.

Beca then told them her plan and the things that they needed to prepare.

…

Just last week, Aubrey managed to close a huge case. The case has tired her out heavily.

Today, Aubrey finished her day early since Chloe wanted to hang out. She prepared herself and waited for Chloe's arrival.

Chloe wanted to walk around town and a drive to the edge of town. Beca informed that she was needed at the studio, so, Aubrey was really looking forward to spending quality time with Chloe.

For the remaining day, Chloe brought Aubrey around town. Eating ice cream, window shopping and relaxing on the park. Evening came by and as the sun was setting, Chloe then drove Aubrey out of town and enjoy the sight of the sun setting by the horizon of the town. The slow drive brought Aubrey back to when Beca first drove her out of town.

"It's so beautiful, Chlo. It reminds me of the first time Beca brought me out on a date." Aubrey smiled in reminiscence.

"She would love to hang out with us today if she didn't had work calling in" Chloe smiled, trying her hardest to hold in her excitement. She was truly happy that Aubrey and Beca were together. They were made for each other, the perfect match of pieces and completed each other's weaknesses. Whenever Aubrey frets, Beca would be there to calm her down. When Beca's insecurities rises, Aubrey's assurance would be the cure to it. They grew stronger as a couple.

As Chloe drove up the same trail that Beca brought Aubrey to, the sky has slowly darkened and Aubrey wondered why were they heading up. The sun would set soon and there would be nothing to view. Just as she wanted to ask Chloe why, she saw a hint of light at the end of the road where the platform was. With the remaining glow from the setting sun, a familiar shadow came into sight as the car stopped.

In view, a trail of light was made using candles and standing at the final spot, was Beca waiting with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"What's happening, Chlo?" Aubrey asked as she exited the car.

"Wait for it" Smiling, Chloe guided a very confused Aubrey nearer towards Beca.

As Aubrey made her way closer to Beca, acapella vocals came flowing in and Beca started singing. Slowly, Aubrey can see the rest of the Bella's were there with Beca! Standing behind Beca were Stacie, Denise, CS and even Amy!

...

 _I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song_

 _It's a better place since you came along_

 _Since you came along_

 _Your touch is sunlight through the trees_

 _Your kisses are the ocean breeze_

 _Everything's alright when you're with me_

 _._

 _And Ah... You're my favourite thing_

 _Ah… All the love that you've bring_

 _Well it feels like I've open my eyes again_

 _And the colours are golden and bright again_

 _There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_

 _It's a better place since you came along_

 _It's a better place since you came along_

 _._

 _I see the whole world in your eyes_

 _It's like I've known you all my life_

 _It's just feels so right_

 _So, I pour my heart into your hands_

 _It's like you really understand_

 _You love the way I am_

 _._

 _And Ah... You're my favourite thing_

 _Ah... All the happiness you bring_

 _Well it feels like I've opened my eyes again_

 _And the colours are golden and bright again_

 _And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings her song_

 _It's a better place since you came along_

 _It's a better place since you came along~_

 _._

 _Now I'm alright, now I'm alright,_

 _Everything's alright_

 _._

 _Cause it feels like I've open my eyes again_

 _And the colours are golden and bright again_

 _There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_

 _It's a better place since you came along_

 _It's a better place since you came along_

 _._

As the song ended, Beca moved forward to Aubrey.

"Aubrey, I couldn't fully describe how much you meant to me." Looking deeply into the teary eyes, Beca held Aubrey's hand and smiled.

"You are the sunshine that gave me hope during my darkest moment. You are the comfort I searched for during my lowest point of life. You are the pillar that gave me strength and support when I started my career. It still baffles me as to why I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend. We've been through so much in 3 years and every single day I see you, I love you more. I love how you mix your coffee with cinnamon and share it with me on a rainy day, I love how you smile and cuddle with me the entire night when all I needed was a hug. I want to be the person that could support you equally, I want to be the person that makes you smile, I want to be the person that could share your joy."

"I want to wake up every morning to see your face and call you my wife." Still holding onto Aubrey's hand, Beca then knelt on one knee. "Aubrey Grace Posen, can I be the one that stand by you always? Will you allow me to be the happiest person on earth and have me as your wife? Will you marry me?"

The entire Bella squad held their breath before Aubrey broke into a tearful smile and say "Beca Raven Mitchsen, you are the person that completes me. You gave me every support that you could afford. You loved me endlessly when I was stressed out for work. You helped me achieved my dreams. Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

...

A sound of cheer came from the Bella's as they all surrounded the newly engaged couple.

"Awwwww yeah! Shawshank nailed it!" Fat Amy announced. "You gotta let us join in to plan your wedding"

"Oh yeah, I'll make sure you have the best outfit!" Stacie exclaimed while Chloe nodded in agreement.

"And we'll handle the AV system and soundtrack!" Cynthia Rose promised.

All the Bella's congratulated the couple and a group hug session happened before they were dismissed.

…

Beca drove Aubrey back to their shared apartment. It started from the door as the couple entered. Lips fused together, jackets thrown away, Beca quickly closed the door while guiding Aubrey towards their bedroom.

Throughout the night, the couple made sweet love to each other. Lying on the bed, Beca slowly undressed Aubrey while soft lips trailed on familiar spots along Aubrey's jawline, heading down her abdomen. Burning from lust, Aubrey pulled Beca into a deep kiss. Throwing the jeans that was in the way, Beca shivered to the touch of Aubrey's cold hands against her waist. Soft moans came from Beca as the younger brunette sink into Aubrey's kisses. She can't stop herself from grinding against the older blonde. The sight of Beca riding on her droves Aubrey even more crazy ( _Damn! She's sexy!_ ). Aubrey shifted slightly, matching the rhythm to gain more contact. Dominating and being dominated, the role was exchanged till both fell asleep, very much in love in each other's arm.

Somewhere around midnight, Beca woke up. With the moonlight shining upon Aubrey, she saw the love of her life sleeping soundlessly. There was a hint of smile on Aubrey's face. Beca pulled Aubrey closer to her, softly, she kissed her forehead. She couldn't help feeling teary again. Tears of joy, cause from this day onwards till forever, Beca will continue to cherish every single day with Aubrey. Every moment together would be happiness. And eventually, Beca dozed off with a smile matching to Aubrey's, her wife to be.

THE END


End file.
